Field
The present invention relates to scRNA and methods of use thereof.
Description of the Related Art
RNAi can allow for knock down of specific gene expression in eukaryotes, and can be a powerful tool for probing gene function within endogenous biological circuits. RNAi can be activated by double-stranded RNAs that are cleaved by the enzyme Dicer to produce siRNAs. One strand of an siRNA duplex, referred to as the “guide strand,” can be loaded into an RNA-induced silencing complex (RISC), where it can serve as a recognition domain for recruitment of target mRNAs containing the complementary sequence. RISC cleaves and releases the mRNA for subsequent degradation, enabling a single guide strand to mediate destruction of multiple copies of the mRNA silencing target.